Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to storage devices including nonvolatile memory devices and access methods for the nonvolatile memory devices.
A storage device may include a nonvolatile memory. A storage device including a nonvolatile memory may retain data stored therein even at power-off, therefore the storage device including a nonvolatile memory may be advantageous for storing data for a long time. A storage device may be used as main storage in various electronic devices such as a computer, a smartphone, and a smart pad.
A pattern of performing data reading and writing on storage devices may vary according to data usage patterns of users and environments in which the data is used. The operating performance of the storage devices may vary if the pattern of performing data reading and writing on the storage devices varies.
Manufacturers of storage devices may set an algorithm for internal operations (e.g., write and read operations) thereof based on average usage patterns and use environments. If the average usage patterns and use environments are applied to the storage devices, the storage devices may fail to provide optimum operating performance for a particular user who varies from the average usage patterns and use environments.